Through Draco's Eyes
by Minna26
Summary: Harry's years at Hogwarts from the view point of Draco. Rated for safety. *Story on hiatus. I will come back to it when the story line comes back*


_A/N – This chapter is actually through Narcissa's eyes as Draco was obviously just a baby. Hoping to update once a week but as uni is just about to come back I can't guarantee that I will be able to. (__To anyone waiting for me to update my other story it's on its way I just needed to get this down before I could get back to it, sorry.) Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer – I do not own the Harry Potter series, that honour belongs to J.K. Rowling._

* * *

><p><strong>The Dark Lord Disappears<strong>

Narcissa Malfoy had just put a screaming one year old Draco to bed. She always had trouble putting him to bed when his father was away, but after half an hour of wrestling he was now asleep.

She sat there watching Draco peacefully sleeping, using this rare moment of free time to indulge her fears and worries about her husband. She was always worried when Lucius was out doing the Dark Lord's bidding. She just couldn't help it. But she always hid it and kept it at bay until the few moments she had between when her son fell asleep and her husband came home. She knew that they were one of the Dark Lord's favourites but that also didn't mean that Lucius was safe, especially with that ridiculous Order of the Phoenix trying to stop them.

Although she would never admit it, she admired the Order. They fought for what they believed in, even when all seemed hopeless. She couldn't understand why they continued though. It was obvious to her, and she thought it would be to them too, that nothing was going to defeat the Dark Lord. She doubted that even Dumbledore would be able to defeat the Dark Lord now. She and Lucius had chosen the right side.

The voice of her husband's house-elf brought her back to the present.

"Mistress Cissy, Master Lucius is home and in his study," Dobby said. "He would like you to join him there. He says that he has some grave news for you."

"Thank-you Dobby," Narcissa dismissed the house-elf, hurrying quietly out of Draco's room and towards her husband's study. He looked up as she entered and her heart stopped cold.

"What has happened?" She asked. "Is everything okay? Nothing has happened to Bella has it?" Even though she thought her sister took things a little too far, she still worried about the safety.

"No, no, Bellatrix is alright." Lucius quickly reassured her. "No, the news I have concerns the Dark Lord."

"What?" She asked, feeling confused. "What does he want that is so bad?"

"He has disappeared," Lucius answered, simply.

"What?" Narcissa repeated, not sure whether she could believe it.

"He went to destroy the Potters on Wormtail's advice and something went wrong." Her husband started to explain. "He killed James and Lilly but turned on their son and the spell backfired."

"How is that possible?" She asked, in a state of shock. "How could a child survive the Killing Curse?"

"I don't know," Lucius answered.

"Did he die?" Narcissa asked, not ready to believe it.

"I don't think that it was possible for him," Lucius replied. "However, he has disappeared and I couldn't find a trace of him."

"What is going to happen?" Narcissa asked.

"The ministry is already planning on ways to catch any death eaters," Lucius began. "If we are captured it will be certain that we will be put into Azkaban."

"Then we should say that we were under the Imperius curse," Narcissa said.

"They won't believe us," Lucius said. "And if the Dark Lord comes back he will not be happy."

"We will throw some money around; say that we were always loyal to the ministry and that our money is proof of that." Narcissa countered. "And by the sounds of it the Dark Lord won't be coming back in the near future. You must think of our son, Lucius! If we say that we were under the Imperius curse Draco won't be left out of everything or judged by everyone!"

She knew that she had won. Lucius loved his son and would do this to protect him.

"Ok, I see your point," Lucius answered giving-in. "What about your sister though? How will she react?"

"Bella won't be happy and she certainly won't join us, but she doesn't have a son to worry about." Narcissa answered. "The only thing she loves is the Dark Lord and she will spend every moment possible trying to find him."

"Are you sure this is the right thing to do?" Lucius asked.

"For Draco, yes," Narcissa answered.

"Then that is what we will do," Lucius said.

The night's sleep that was restless and not just for Narcissa. Lucius spent much of the night tossing and turning next to her and even Draco didn't rest well. She and Lucius got up five times to calm the screaming one year old down. It was like he knew that something was wrong for his family because he normally slept perfectly at night.

* * *

><p>The following months were a tough for the Malfoys. They spent the time keeping their heads down and away from anyone's radar. Lucius spent a lot of days in at the ministry trying to prove his allegiance to the ministry. Handing out money for different projects aimed at keeping the peace and even some aimed at helping muggles affected by the wizarding war.<p>

It was a long and lonely time for Narcissa. She didn't visit any of her friends and didn't even leave Malfoy Manor for shopping. With Lucius gone so often to repair the Malfoy name the only company Narcissa had was her one year old son and their house elves.

One particular trying time for Narcissa was during the trial of her sister, Bellatrix. Bellatrix, and some others, had been accused to torturing Alice and Frank Longbottom to insanity to find information on the Dark Lord's whereabouts. Although Narcissa was disgusted with what her sister did, she wasn't surprised that Bellatrix had gone to that extreme. She knew that Bella had that mean, insane streak through her and was totally capable of what she did. It was still hard to watch her sister being sent to Azkaban for life without being able to offer her support. At least Bellatrix didn't have the Dementor's kiss performed on her, she was thankful for that.

Narcissa was looking forward to the time when everything had settled down and she was able to walk amongst her friends again without being in danger of being accused a Death Eater. She knew that it might take some months, but she was waiting patiently for that time to come.


End file.
